Dump boxes or receptacles for removal of trash, some of which are operated by forklift trucks, are old in the art.
Thus U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,692 to Quales utilizes a scoop bucket which is pivotally mounted upon the end of a forklift at a point removed from its center of gravity so that the gravity alone would dump the contents of the scoop bucket when it is raised and return it to a horizontal position where it is held by suitable catch or latching mechanisms in said horizontal position, both when empty and when loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,900 to Sherman utilizes a double lever combination assembly supported on rollers mounted on a carriage under the dump box and is equipped with suitable latch and chain operating mechanism. The carriage in turn is mounted on rollers and the entire assembly requires considerable elevation above the ground for its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,143 to Allen likewise utilizes a forklift but relies on special lever arms, linkage, and pivot pins to effect the dumping operation including operating handles and spring mechanisms, necessitating a rather complicated construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,406 to Golay teaches a construction of a wagon for transporting bulk farm materials which is equipped with a tiltable body and mechanism providing a dumping feature for the wagon.
None of the prior art bears a similarity to applicant's which is particularly superior in simplicity and of construction and operation and requires a minimum of height for its use.